Saving Angel
by Denisse Flores
Summary: —¿Y cómo sé que Pintas cuadros y te gusta dibujar? Aunque escondas tu cuaderno detrás de los libros de Shakespeare – dijo acercando su boca a la suya- también sé que cuando haces el amor te gusta que te tome de la mano, que te muerdes la boca cuando llegas al máximo punto de placer y que te gusta que te mire a los ojos. —¡Basta! —No mi amor- dijo tomándola de la cintura- no puedo


Un enorme agradecimiento a mi amiga del otro lado del mundo: **Karen PC**; quien me ayudo a corregir este manuscrito aunque cada vez que lo leía se emocionaba con cada palabra:

Nena eres la mejor.

Me siento agradecida con todos y cada una de las chicas que me pidieron con ansías este OS. Sin más solo espero que se enamoren del ángel como yo me enamoré de él. Besos a todas.

**Música: Feel- Robbie Williams** quien escuchando esta canción hizo que escribiera todo este relato.

**Patience- Guns' n Roses**, bastante inspirada y tranquilizadora con la voz de _Axl Rose._

* * *

**OS**

**_Saving Angel_**

* * *

_El sonido de una sirena de ambulancia al anochecer interrumpió el silencio de la ciudad, que en su naturaleza no era nada tranquila. En los Ángeles California, bajo la lluvia estruendosa de aquel Sábado, los paramédicos dentro de ella, auxiliaban a una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, de cabello color castaño, piel blanca y ropa un tanto desgarrada. Su pulso decaía lentamente y su vida se desvanecía como arena en un reloj. Aquella mujer entreabrió los ojos y notó borroso su alrededor porque, inclusive las voces de las personas que se encontraban allí, se asemejaban a meros sonidos amorfos._

_-Paciente femenina de identidad desconocida presenta signo de sobredosis de narcóticos, inestables signos vitales, urgente traslado y peligro de coma-._

_Y ahí en esa oscuridad asfixiante, el cuerpo de aquella joven se durmió sin saber si despertaría._

* * *

Era Lunes por la mañana, el aura del rocío anunciaba con fuerza un día prometedor y levemente nublado, tal como a él le gustaba. Despertó un tanto malhumorado por el sonoro ruido de una sirena de ambulancia, maldijo internamente a los desvergonzados que lo mantuvieron despierto la noche anterior mientras arrastraba los pies rumbo a la cocina. Preparó café negro para despabilarse al completo, recordó -mientras leía el periódico húmedo- que debía marcharse temprano a la universidad para entregar unos trabajos finales del semestre. La señora Cope golpeaba fieramente su puerta reclamando que la abriera de inmediato, optó por ignorarla mientras se enfundaba unos vaqueros desgastados y un camisa azul deslavada, tomó la mochila, bebió un último trago a su café y se enfrentó a la realidad.

—¡Señor Masen!- gritó la mujer mientras lo seguía a paso apresurado- ¿Cuándo se va a dignar a pagarme los meses que debe de alquiler?-.

—El fin de mes- contestó bajando la escalera de caracol del edificio y la mujer se quedó en la planta alta.

—Más le vale que hoy mismo lo haga, aquí no hospedamos por caridad, ni gente parásito- finalizó.

Bufó enojado por las palabras despectivas de la mujer pero de cierta manera tenía razón. Se sentía mal por su penosa situación económica, se había mudado de casa de sus padres para irse a estudiar fuera y su trabajo de mesero de medio tiempo en la cafetería, le alcanzaba a duras penas para vivir y comprar libros en la universidad, donde estudiaba medicina. Aunque era becado y en parte muy bien ayudado en ese aspecto, cada día su espíritu decaía. Miró su reloj de mano y caminó hacia la estación del tranvía, a esa hora de la mañana el lugar estaba al completo desierto. Colocó sus auriculares en sus oídos para escuchar música y dormitar un poco antes de llegar a la siguiente estación.

A los pocos minutos se sobresaltó de su sueño mientras su mochila caía de sus piernas al suelo. La figura de una delgada mujer llorando le llamó la atención. Intentó ignorarla pero aquel sollozo le taladraba los oídos de manera desesperante, subió el volumen del reproductor casi hasta reventarle los tímpanos pero su lado caballeroso lo tomó desprevenido y resignado. Suspiró audible y tarareo _Don't Cry _bajito, para que la chica lo escuchara y no la tomará por sorpresa pero ella ni siquiera lo miró.

—Hola ¿estás bien?- preguntó con miedo.

—Déjame- contestó sin dirigirle la mirada aun sollozando mientras Edward suspiraba enojado por aquella respuesta tan grosera.

—Está bien, traté de ayudarte pero veo que las personas como tú no lo merecen- y se devolvió a su lugar.

Desde ahí se colocó de nuevo los audífonos y sacó un libro mientras la chica delgada subía levemente la mirada para verlo distraído. Notó como aquel hombre de ojos verdes trataba ahora de ignorarla y se mordió sutilmente el labio. El chico por su parte se centró en Frederick Nietchze y su música ruidosa, miraba de reojo a la mujer que hacía pocos minutos lo había rechazado y se deslumbró por tan encantadora belleza pero trató de no ser perturbado por aquellos ojos en tonalidad chocolatada y decidió centrarse en su manuscrito.

—¿Por qué me hablas?- preguntó la chica mordiéndose la boca y la mirada ansiosa.

Edward brincó de su asiento al no darse cuenta del momento en el que ella se había sentado a su lado y el latido de su corazón martillaba su pecho.

—Me asustaste- dijo con una mano en la frente.

—Es genial asustarte- contestó divertida- pero no me contestaste ¿por qué me hablas?-.

—Creo que es evidente, te vi llorando que temí que estuvieras herida pero dime ¿tienes algún problema de personalidad múltiple? Hace un rato ni siquiera me miraste-.

Sus ojos chispearon con gracia ante aquellas palabras, notó cada movimiento de él sin parpadear, se sintió increíble y no pudo evitar comenzar a preguntar.

—¿Me viste? O sea que ¿sabes que estoy enfrente de ti?-.

—¿Te escapaste de algún hospital? - preguntó enarcando una ceja.

La chica comenzó a reír fuertemente por aquella cuestión extraña, el hombre de los ojos color jade le parecía divertido en realidad y aquel contexto de enferma de sanatorio mental era un mal comienzo e impresión para quien acabas de conocer. Por su parte el chico la miró extrañada, no sabía si correr o reír con ella.

—No estoy loca, si es lo que te preocupa y lamento si fui grosera pero es que nadie me ayudó cuando lo pedí, ¿podríamos comenzar de cero? Mi nombre es Isabella pero no me gusta, prefiero Bella; aunque papá me llama _Campanas,_ mucho gusto- expresó sonriendo.

-Hola Bella mi nombre es Edward Masen y no tengo un nombre "favorito" así que solo llámame Edward- espetó sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano de manera cortes.

Bella se mordió la boca ante tal invitación, tomar la mano del chico le tentaba el alma y sin dudarlo, tocó su palma con un poco de miedo. Un frío inexplicable le recorrió el cuerpo por aquella extraña caricia, Edward se asustó un poco por la temperatura de aquel cuerpo y su instinto de médico hizo que quisiera revisar la frente de la muchacha.

—¡Dios! Estás helada ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó tratando de tocarla pero Bella se alejó instintivamente agarrada de los tubos del pasamanos.

—¿Me sientes?- preguntó asustada con los ojos abiertos al completo y húmedos avecinando el llanto.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien Edward- contestó llorando- necesito tu ayuda-.

Edward se paró asustado por la reacción aterrada de la chica y entonces la multitud en el vagón comenzó a entrar de manera presurosa impidiéndole el paso y perdiendo de vista a la bella chica de ojos color chocolate. Al llegar a la estación la buscó entre el gentío pero le fue imposible, resignado se bajó unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a la universidad y comenzó su camino. Con las manos en los bolsillos vacíos se enfrentó al tumulto de gente que se resguardaba en la entrada del plantel, al parecer aquella mañana pintaba lluviosa.

—¡Edward! - gritó Emmet desde el fondo del pasillo en donde el aludido depositaba sus libros.

—¿Qué ocurre Emmet?- espetó con cara de pocos amigos depositando los útiles con desgano.

—Eso es lo que preguntó yo ¿Qué pasó contigo anoche? Algunas chicas se quedaron esperándote, si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo guiñando un ojo.

—Tus orgías universitarias me causan flojera Emmet ¿no te preocupa la escuela?

—No seas imbécil Edward, anoche estuvo genial con todas las chicas ahí dentro, baile y poco ropa, excepto por una chica tonta. Creo que bebió demás y terminó en el maldito hospital pero fuera de eso ¡Estuvo genial!-

Enarcó los ojos y cerró con fuerza el casillero dejando solo a su amigo para caminar hacia su próxima clase y dejar de discutir aquellas estupideces que su compañero le decía.

—El trabajo está muy bien y completo pero me temo que no podré recibirlo-

—Me esforcé por hacerlo Señor Banner, ¡sería una estupidez si no me lo recibe!-

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dice señor Masen, su altanería no lo conducirá a ningún lado, vuelva mañana y hablaremos sobre el tema, por ahora puede retirarse.

** *:-:***

Salió de clase más que enojado, en sí, su día había sido prácticamente un fiasco. Desde la mala noche en desvelo hasta la última clase con la señora Miller, a quien le había ofendido su perfecto francés. Caminó entre la multitud llevándose gente a su paso, el aura perfecta de Edward Masen estaba manchada en rabia y mal humor. Su amigo lo alcanzó en el pasillo en el último timbrazo y casi tuvo la necesidad de correr para llegar a su lado mientras el joven de 22 años se imponía en el más negro de los humores del mundo.

—¿Qué tienes hombre?

—Nada, solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir.

—¿Dormir? ¿Qué edad tienes, 70? No, no, no. Tú vienes conmigo a tomar unos tragos cerca de aquí, te va a encantar el lugar. Además hay una chica llamada Tanya que está que se muere por conocerte- comentó con un brillo fugaz en la mirada.

—No me interesa Emmet, no me siento de humor para salir y conocer a tus "serviciales" amigas. Hablamos más tarde, tengo que enfrentarme con la Sra. Cope y sus insistentes llamadas de atención al pago del alquiler.

Salió del lugar decidido, por alguna extraña razón recordó a Bella y la forma extraña en que había desaparecido del vagón del tranvía. Se preocupó. Caminó las cuadras que le separaban de la estación y eligió cuidadosamente la misma ruta y el mismo vagón en el que había llegado pero ella no estaba. Se sentía como niño perdido en aquel lugar, buscando a la misma chica que esa mañana se había presentado con la más fría de las caricias. Al llegar al punto donde el tranvía lo dejaba cerca de su casa, tomó sus libros cerca de su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos, esperó a que la gente saliera poco a poco y en lugar de partir a su casa se quedó sentado para intentar encontrarla. Aquel pasaje recorrió la ciudad entera con Edward Masen a bordo. En sus horas de espera conoció gente de todo tipo en su naturaleza; desde los más bizarros hasta los más "normales". Las personas lo miraban de manera extraña, inclusive; algunas subieron al mismo vagón dos veces y él seguía ahí sentado esperando a los ojos de color chocolate que no llegaban. Cuando el tranvía recorrió la ciudad y había arribado a la estación cerca de su departamento era tarde, tenía sueño y estaba hambriento. Se recriminó porque se sentía estúpido, esperar tanto tiempo a una mujer que quizás jamás llegaría le hizo ponerse aún más molesto de lo que estaba y en el último viaje, se bajó del vagón.

La lluvia comenzó a caer en su cabeza, pequeñas gotas que convirtieron su cabello broncíneo en oscuro y mojaban su blanca piel. Entró al edificio casi arrastrando los pies aborreciendo las incontables y viejas escaleras que lo llevaban al departamento que alquilaba. Buscó entre sus bolsillos húmedos la llave que abría la puerta pero está no cedió. Forcejeo muchas veces e inclusive pateó la misma, un tanto desesperado.

—No intente abrir la puerta señor Masen, ya no tiene usted acceso al lugar. Haga el favor de tomar sus pertenencias y macharse.

—Señora Cope, no me puede echar así nada más, deme siquiera hoy para quedarme y mañana buscar un sitio.

—Quedó usted advertido, junto a la puerta están sus cosas, que tenga buena noche- finalizó cerrando su departamento y dejando a Edward sin lugar en donde dormir.

Se sintió furioso. Todo en ese día le había salido mal y solo por haberse quedado en el tranvía esperando a alguien de quien ni los apellidos sabía. Se fue resbalando poco a poco hacia el suelo en donde se abrazó a sus piernas y colocó su frente en sus rodillas. Una desilusión infinita lo abrazó con furia, quiso llorar de amargura pero no se lo permitió.

—¿Y ahora dónde diablos pasaré la noche? Afuera llueve y de seguro Emmet no está en su casa, todo por ir a buscar a Bella y no encontrarla.

—Lo siento- contestó una voz tímida.

Edward se asustó con las suaves palabras que a su lado se escuchaban, irguió su cuerpo hacía atrás tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ella pero en cada centímetro que se apartaba al mismo tiempo se acortaba. La miró detenidamente de arriba abajo con los ojos abiertos al completo ¿lo había seguido? ¿Era ella de verdad? Pasó saliva ruidosamente y antes de formular una frase, lo interrumpió.

—No quería asustarte, de verdad, perdóname.

—¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido.

—Vine a buscarte para que me ayudes.

—¿Ayudarte? Si es que no te has dado cuenta, no estoy en la mejor posición de tenderte la mano.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo ni siquiera donde quedarme, la señora Cope me echo de mi departamento, estoy hambriento y con sueño.

La chica frunció el labio como si tratará de encontrar una solución y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Edward la miró extrañado y un tanto hipnotizado, aquella chica linda de bellos ojos, a la que había esperado por tantas horas en el tranvía había aparecido en el edificio donde estaba sin una razón lógica. Para él solo había una explicación: lo había seguido. Miró el contorno suave de su boca y aquel tono rosado que destilaba, casi cae de frente por concentrarse en sus labios.

—Ya sé que podemos hacer.

— ¿Podemos?

—Sí. Te propongo algo, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo. Juntos como en un equipo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Llegaron ambos caminando hacia un pintoresco edificio en una no muy concurrida avenida. Bella miraba el lugar con extrañeza, una mezcla entre confusión y noción de lo que hacía. Edward la seguía ciegamente un poco desconcertado por su actitud extraña y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Segura que sabes lo que haces? No quiero meterme en problemas.

Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor lo miraban de forma extraña en cuanto terminó de decir la frase. El chico ojos de color verde lo notó a la perfección aunque ciertamente no lo entendía. Revisó su atuendo y solo notó que estaba totalmente mojado mientras que la chica que se encontraba enfrente vestía ropa ligeramente desgarrada y para nada acorde con el clima frío al que se enfrentaban. Pensó que tal vez ella era quien llamaba la atención por su forma de vestir pero decidió pasar de largo el tema y centrarse.

—Descuida, tengo la sensación de conocer este lugar a la perfección pero no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

—¿Tienes la llave para entrar?

—¿Llave?- preguntó extrañada e inmediatamente su vista se fijó en un pintoresco macetero en forma de margarita en donde metió su mano a la tierra y sacó una llave plateada con su nombre grabado.

Edward se sorprendió por la forma extraña de guardar su llave y depósito un poco más su confianza al darse cuenta de que si sabía dónde estaba, el lugar debía ser suyo. Bella miró el objeto entre sus manos detenidamente. El nombre de _Bella S. _estaba delicadamente tallado en el acero y no pudo evitar acariciar las letras.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido Bella?

—No lo sé- contestó con miedo.

—¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward preocupado.

—Eso creo- respondió insegura y le tendió la llave para que fuera él el quien abriera la puerta.

—¿Por qué no quieres abrirla tú?

—Tengo una sensación extraña ¿podrías hacerlo tú por favor?

El chico tomó la llave y la colocó en la cerradura de la puerta para girarla y abrirse paso. Tras ella les aguardaba un departamento cálido decorado cuidadosamente con colores pasteles, una pequeña mesa de centro, pocos muebles en la sala, un enorme sillón junto a una pequeña biblioteca personal y uno que otro cuadro con la torre Eiffel. Edward cedió el paso a la chica quien maravillada entró al lugar lentamente con un poco de miedo, se paró frente a los mueble como si fuese la primera vez y tocó con la punta de los dedos aquellos objetos tratando de reconocer cada cosa.

—Es muy bonito tu departamento Bella.

—Eso creo contestó.

La miró extrañado frunciendo el ceño mientras que Bella caminaba hacia un cuadro iluminado finamente en donde el apellido _Swan _se delineaba con pintura. Los ojos de ella comenzaron a vidriarse y sin esperarlo comenzó a llorar. El chico caminó hacia ella sin dudarlo y en un intento por abrazarla, una ráfaga fría de aire le llenó los brazos pero aun así, no la soltó. Soportó aquella extraña temperatura de manera casi terrorífica, no sabía porque ni cómo eso era posible pero la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tienes que explicarme Bella, tienes que decirme porque eres así, porque tu cuerpo se siente de esta forma, porque no recuerdas lo que eres.

Lo miró con miedo y su mente comenzó a rebobinar extraños y terribles recuerdos. Apuñó sus ojos con saña mientras recargaba su cara en el pecho grueso del hombre que la protegía.

—Ayúdame- imploró.

—Claro que te voy a ayudar, ¿qué necesitas?

—Edward…

—¿Sí?- preguntó aun aferrándola entre sus brazos.

-Creo… Creo que estoy… Muerta.

Se asustó al grado que sintió como comenzó a vibrar ligeramente por esas palabras, pensó que debía ser una broma por parte de ella pero en menos de lo que pensó Bella comenzó a llorar amargamente y ante esa escena, el miedo se esfumó cuando la apretó entre sus brazos, son embargo, conforme más la acercaba a su pecho su presencia se iba desvaneciendo. Su cuerpo se quedó en el aire y él se quedó solo en el lugar.

—_Ayúdame Edward, no me dejes por favor. Ayúdame._

Caminó a tientas por el lugar tratando de buscar en el aire, aquella voz que lo llamaba con desesperación. Asustado fue a la puerta para salir de ese lugar que le asustaba, pero la imagen de la chica llorando encima del brazo del sillón del mueble le rompió el corazón de manera inmediata.

—Te vas a ir ¿verdad? Me vas a dejar sola ahora que te necesito.

—No lo entiendes, esto es demasiado confuso para mí, no lo comprendo ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que eras?

—¡Porque no lo sabía! Solo recordaba mi nombre, solo eso y esta mañana en el vagón me viste, hablaste conmigo y supe que solo tú podías ayudarme con esto que me ha pasado. No recuerdo que pasó conmigo, creo que estoy muerta, no sé que soy, ¡no lo sé, no lo sé, no los sé!- respondió llorando amargamente.

Sintió una enorme tristeza por la delgada chica desconsolada, quiso abrazarla pero la sola idea de su frío cuerpo lo hizo estremecer. Caminó hacia ella y se arrodillo en su presencia, la miró con ternura y le sonrió confirmándole que no se iría de su lado hasta averiguar que ocurría con ella.

—No me iré y te ayudaré, supongo que puedo quedarme en este lugar un tiempo.

Bella sonrió fugazmente y se abalanzó sobre sus brazos. Notó que su cuerpo estaba tibio, una temperatura bastante agradable para quien estuviese pasando un grato momento junto a una chimenea y solo pensó en abrazarla fuertemente. De manera casi inmediata relacionó su temperatura con su estado de ánimo, así dedujo que la frialdad de su cuerpo se debía a la amarga tristeza que su corazón aprisionaba.

—Gracias Edward. Yo te ofrecí me ayuda y si esta es mi casa, es tu casa también. Toma lo que necesites.

—Ahora solo lo que necesito es comer-contestó riendo y tocándose el estómago.

La chica se sonrió ante tal gesto, para luego acompañarlo a la pequeña pero bien equipada cocina del departamento, inclusive cocinaron juntos. Para Edward al principio había sido, de alguna manera, atemorizante la idea de que un cuerpo _celestial o espiritual _se dirigiera a él en busca de ayuda y sin lugar a dudas fascinado. Bella era una chica divertida e intrépida, quien fuese debía ser una joven estudiosa y culta, preparada en algún arte y sobre todo muy hermosa. Comió en silencio. Solo él porque debido a la situación a la que se enfrentaban; la muchacha no contenía un cuerpo al cual alimentar. Lo miraba detenidamente, inquieta por saber quién era él y porque solo ante sus ojos se aparecía, se sintió en paz con su presencia, la misma paz con un tanto de temor que había experimentado, la vez primera que le había hablado en el vagón del tranvía. Al terminar, Edward se dispuso a lavar los trastes que había usado mientras Bella lo miraba mordiéndose los labios, no lo perdió de vista ningún momento estudiándolo detenidamente. Después de la cena, se metió a duchar. Su cuerpo se encontraba más que cansado y lo único que deseaba era tomar aquella ducha. Salió de la habitación con gesto despreocupado y la miró hincada frente a un baúl de madera de donde sacaba un par de almohadas y sábanas limpias.

—¿Qué haces?- preguntó él, secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca.

—Me asustaste.

—Ya era mi turno ¿no?

—Sí, ya merecías tu venganza ¿cierto? Pues estoy sacando sabanas limpias para que duermas bien, eres mi invitado.

—Gracias, pero ¿dónde dormirás tú?

—En la sala quizás, no quiero incomodarte. Además yo ni siquiera duermo, no lo he hecho desde que tengo noción de lo que soy o desde que _desperté_. Solo sé que no puedo descansar, no me siento tranquila.

—¿Tan mal te sientes?

Ella asintió y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos. Edward sintió una gran agonía al notarla de esa manera. Le ofreció su mano para que la tomara y se sintiera segura, Bella se limpió las lágrimas con las manos y lo tomó para luego, sentarse en la cama donde él se estaba recostando. Sus caricias se tornaban frías por lo que estaba comenzando a odiar que estuviese triste, la prefería feliz y cálida como si su cuerpo estuviese presente, donde la chica de ojos de color chocolate opacos sonriera feliz por su presencia. Ella se recostó a su lado, frente a frente. El chico pasó sus dedos por su delgado rostro casi cerciorando de que fuese real y no un producto de su imaginación y a la mañana siguiente se esfumara como un recuerdo más de aquel vagón.

—¿Te gustaría escuchar música?- sugirió para distraerla de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué tipo de música?

—Música hecha por mí- contestó parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la sala del departamento de donde trajo su estuche de guitarra y se sentó junto donde Bella estaba recostada. Ella lo miró extrañada.

—No vi cuando trajiste el estuche de la guitarra, creo que soy potencialmente distraída.

—Estabas tan ocupada en tus pensamientos que creo que no lo notaste pero me gustó que te haya sorprendido.

Comenzó a tocar la guitarra de manera lenta y acompasada, casi con sus respiraciones. Cantaba tan bajito, solo para que Bella lo escuchara… Quería que se sintiera tranquila, que supiera que él estaba para ayudarla y no la dejaría sola.

_—Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you I'm still alright to smile Girl, I think about you every day now. Was a time when I wasn't sure But you set my mind at ease, There is no doubt You're in my heart now. Said, woman, take it slow, It'll work itself out fine All we need is just a little patience. Said, sugar, make it slow And we come together fine. All we need is just a little patience …_

Por alguna razón que ella no comprendió, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle de manera agotadora. Arrullada por la voz del chico de ojos de color jade, se acurrucó entre las sábanas y comenzó a abrazar las almohadas, se soltó su larga cabellera y después de tanto tiempo se quedó dormida. Edward terminó la canción y dejó colocada la guitarra a un lado, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó al lado de la chica que destilaba perfume dulce y fresas.

A la mañana siguiente, una leve melodía lo despertó ligeramente aunada con la sensación de unas manos tibias que se movían traviesamente por sus dedos. La miró sentada en el suelo, sin zapatos y jugando con su iPod, tarareaba dulcemente _Feel _de _Robbie Williams _mientras cerraba los ojos y usaba los dedos de Edward para crear contacto entre el aparato y ella. Fingió dormir un poco más. Bella acarició su mano una y otra vez en donde en cada movimiento ella sonreía.

—¿Te diviertes usándome?- preguntó sonriéndole.

La chica se sobresaltó y dejó caer la mano del joven en el aire.

—Lo siento, es que… Es raro para mí. No puedo tocar los objetos a mi alrededor pero cuando se trata de ti… Siento que me atas de nuevo al mundo, un mundo que en algún momento conocí y que tanto amé. Solo a ti te puedo sentir.

Sus palabras le tocaron el corazón y sin pensarlo, la levanto del suelo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Bella se aferró a su cuerpo como si la vida misma la acariciara, no dudó en juntar su pecho con el de Edward, aspiró su olor con cada respiración que su _cuerpo_ le permitía y se quedaron ahí parados en el suelo de la habitación.

—Yo te voy a ayudar, lo prometo.

—Gracias Edward, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Pero debes ayudarme también, debes por lo menos recordar algo de tu vida.

—Eso intento pero me es muy difícil- comentó separándose de él con un gesto de preocupación- me es complicado rebobinar recuerdos. No sé sin falsos o verdaderos, tengo miedo.

—¿Tienes familia?

La chica dio vueltas por el lugar y se detuvo frente a una enorme pared que era cubierta por un enorme lienzo pintado de enormes flores y rosas. Lo _tocó _ligeramente y suspiró. Edward sabía que trataba de hacer memoria y se martirizaba internamente por los recuerdos, la joven cayó de rodillas frente a la pintura y enseguida él estuvo sosteniendo su cuerpo en el suelo.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

La joven sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación. Con su delgado y tembloroso dedo índice derecho apunto hacia enfrente. La mirada de Edward se transportó hacia el lugar donde ella señalaba y se paró enseguida para dejar caer el material donde estaban impresas aquellas flores. Bajo ella se encontraban cuadros donde Bella y otra chica de cabello obscuro se abrazaban cariñosamente. Tenían similitud en sus facciones, los ojos de la otra chica eran más opacos que los de la otra pero sin lugar a dudas tenían similitud.

— ¿Tienes una hermana?

Levantó la mirada desde donde estaba y se paró de su lugar para intentar tocar los marcos de las fotografías. Su dedo traspasó el material y se echó a llorar con desesperación para poco a poco esfumarse en el aire.

—¡Bella!- gritó Edward tratando de abrazarla pero le fue imposible, ella se había ido.

Habían pasado semanas desde aquel acontecimiento. Edward no dormía esperando a que la chica volviera de donde fuese que estaba, fumaba de manera descontrolada por la desesperación y una que otra vez comía. No entendía el porqué de su desaparición, lo había trastornado al punto de que sus días eran monótonos y vacíos.

En la universidad las cosas pintaban de manera casi normal. El hospedarse en el departamento de Bella le había ayudado de manera significativa en lo económico. Se quedaba hasta tarde tocando la guitarra para tratar de que de alguna manera, la música le llenara ese vacío en su pecho, pero ella jamás apareció. Los profesores lo veían de manera sospechosa, inclusive se habían levantado rumores que había empezado a consumir drogas por su aislamiento y violento comportamiento pero todo era una mentira. Se había peleado con varios chicos de la universidad porque lo veían hablando solo, hablándole a ella y terminó por mandar a la enfermaría a más de uno por burlarse.

Edward se limitaba a tener contacto humano en clase y de vez en cuando en lugares públicos tales como bibliotecas o su trabajo; en el que se restringía a tomar la orden, servir el café, cobrar y marcharse. Se pasaba horas mirando la fotografía de la chica de ojos de chocolate y ¿su hermana? ¿Quién era ella?

Nunca se decidió por preguntar, puesto que solo conocía su apellido y no su nombre. Tardaría meses en encontrarla ¿qué pasaba si ella para entonces ya estaba muerta? O si desde el principio lo estuvo. Y mucho menos se atrevió a investigar con los vecinos porque de verlo en el departamento en donde habitaba Isabella hubiesen llamado a la policía y no tendría la posibilidad de volverla a ver. No se iría, se lo había prometido.

Su vida técnicamente era un ritual: como despertador sonaba la canción "_Feel" _ de tema de fondo, abría sus ojos verdes buscándola sentada a su lado o en el mejor de los casos recostada, se levantaba a tomar café negro que inclusive comenzaba a odiar porque le parecía ya estúpido el olor que soportaba en su trabajo y en su casa, tomaba una ducha fría y se vestía para irse a la universidad, elegía cuidadosamente el mismo vagón en que la había conocido y a su regreso ocurría lo mismo. Se sentó en el mismo lugar por días y jamás apareció. Tenía la leve esperanza de que, en algún momento alguien llegara al departamento de Bella para traer noticias de la inquilina que supuso, notarían en ausencia pero eso jamás sucedió. Al parecer, la chica era muy reservada.

***:-:***

Los días pasaban y paulatinamente todo se iba a la basura. Se había vuelto una costumbre fumar cigarros por cualquier motivo: nervios, hambre, desvelo, miedo, entre muchas otras cosas. Ya no había rastro del buen chico que era, ni él mismo se reconocía. Pero de alguna extraña manera la extrañaba. Bella se había convertido en la única cosa significativa de su vida: el señero motivo para seguir. Su ausencia se lo había comprobado. Cada tarde se pasaba mirando su fotografía aprendiendo sus más pequeños detalles físicos hasta sus más osadas costumbres, tales como sus manuscritos manoseados ordenados por favoritismos y sus innumerables criticas de cada capítulo, así como los bocetos hechos en una libreta de dibujo profesional que escondía detrás de todos los volúmenes de antología shakespeariana. Extrañamente se había enamorado de su recuerdo.

—Me estoy muriendo en vida por alguien que tal vez ni existe- dijo para sí solo mientras encendía el último cigarro de la cajetilla.

En ese mismo instante, la mecha de su encendedor se apagó con un aire frío y violento. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron por completo provocándole esa bella sensación casi olvidada. Cerró los ojos instintivamente y suspiró audible. Quiso voltear pero tuvo miedo. No quería una fantasía, quería verla a ella ¿Acaso era demasiado? Tomó gallardía de manera instantánea y giró su cuello con elegancia hacia donde la cama se encontraba. Pudo saborear casi de manera lujuriosa el perfecto olor de su cuerpo mientras en una exhalación necesitada dejaba salir toda la soledad acumulada en tantos días. Sonrió.

Bella lo miraba fijamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, su frente levemente arrugada por el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia y una tierna combinación de dulzura. Los pies de Edward se quedaron estáticos, tuvo la parvedad de correr para abrazarla y también exigirle respuestas del por qué se había marchado por tanto tiempo sin haberse despedido ni dado razones. Caminó en dirección a ella temiendo en cada paso que desapareciera y en menos de los que pudo darse cuenta se encontraron frente a frente.

— Hola.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Edward Masen? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

Su dulce voz campaneó en sus oídos de manera casi liberadora sin importar que le llamara loco, se sintió feliz por tenerla consigo. Mató los últimos pasos que le quedaban y la tomó entre sus brazos de manera necesitada, cerró sus ojos en cuanto su largo cabello lo tocó y suspiró el dulce olor a fresas que destilaba.

— Estás aquí- dijo sin dejar de abrazarla- ¿por qué te fuiste? Me dejaste solo.

Bella no comprendió sus palabras pero no pudo evitar abrazarlo de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho. Sabía que contarle que su cobardía le obligaba a huir siempre que tenía miedo era una mala excusa para responder por sus actos. Fuera de esa verdad no había nada más. Pero jamás lo había dejado solo. Vio con tristeza cada uno de sus lastimeros actos, observo con detalle las tardes la manera en que se concentraba en su fotografía, cuando se peleó con los demás y se quedaba con él hasta que dormía, lo había seguido a clases inclusive pero jamás se mostró en su presencia, escuchó sus canciones hasta el amanecer y veló sus sueños más turbios, ella jamás se había marchado y a pesar de eso lo extrañaba.

—Tuve la necesidad de hacerlo- contestó sin soltarse de su abrazo- pero hoy no pude más.

—¿Por qué?- preguntó separándola de su pecho- ¿Qué te hizo volver?

—Tú.

—Bella…- dijo en un suave susurro deslizando su dulce aliento sobre la boca de la chica y cerrando suavemente los ojos para darle un beso.

En ese momento, ella se separó. Quería besarlo, claro que lo anhelaba pero ¿qué futuro -ya fuese cercano o no- tenían si ella ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de estar viva? Lloró levemente, no le permitiría amarla si no tenían oportunidad, no lo lastimaría de ese modo. Pensaba que Edward merecía a una chica _real. _Alguien que le brindara cariño y a quien pudiese hacerle el amor cada día sin temor de despertar solo, envejecer juntos y vivir lo que les hubiese quedado de vida en paz y felices.

Si, ella lo amaba. Se había enamorado con tan solo mirarlo, descubriendo cada pequeño gesto que hacía a lo largo de su día como la manera graciosa en que arrugaba su nariz cuando servía el café en su trabajo, la forma en que ponía sus dedos en el puente de su nariz cuando se frustraba en la escuela o el gesto de concentración que tenía cada vez que leía sus libros y tocaba su guitarra, todos y cada uno de los detalles memorizados para que ella terminara enamorándose perdidamente de él. Un amor _sobrenatural_.

—Tenemos que hablar- comentó interrumpiendo sus actos- quiero decir, con lo que prometiste que me ayudarías.

Jadeo decepcionado pero no podía negarse, claro que la ayudaría. Se sentó en la cama asintiendo levemente para invitarla a continuar hablando mientras Bella lo imitaba.

—Te escucho.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si tenía familia? Todo este tiempo estuve tratando de averiguar o mejor dicho de recordar y si: tengo una hermana. Su nombre es Alice Swan es más grande que yo por un par de años, está casada con un chico llamado Jasper Hale pero creo que hace años que no hablamos, desde que…

—¿Desde que qué?

—Mamá y papá murieron- respondió con tristeza.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, lo sabía más no lo recordaba así como otras cosas antes de ser lo que soy ahora.

La miró intrigado. Después de todo, su desaparición había valido la pena. Ella había recordado datos útiles para saber más de lo que había ocurrido y claro que la seguiría hasta el final ahora que estaba en vacaciones y tenía mucho más tiempo libre.

—Dime todo lo que recuerdas- la animó.

—Recuerdo que era domingo por la noche y me había decidido en quedarme en casa para leer. Recibí una llamada telefónica de una compañera de clases. Me extrañó tanto escuchar su voz por el auricular diciéndome que quería invitarme a una pequeña reunión en un bar para que pudiéramos conocernos mejor y llegar a hacer amigas. No lo comprendí en lo absoluto ya que jamás me había tratado con amabilidad debido a mis buenas calificaciones en el instituto. Me convenció de ir y al llegar me ofreció alcohol pero lo rechacé porque no soy muy _experta _en ese tema. Tanto insistió que terminé por beberme un par de tragos y en la última gota comencé a sentirme mal, todo era borroso. El paramédico decía que tenía sobredosis de narcóticos y ya no supe más de mí… Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la que me hizo esto, porque sé que ella puso drogas en mi bebida.

—Lo… Siento…

—Yo también.

—Espera ¿podrías decirme que fecha fue?

—¿Fecha? No la recuerdo pero fue un día antes de conocerte en el vagón.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo comprendió. Todas las piezas para Edward concordaron. Claro que recordaba ese Domingo, aquel en que la ambulancia de lo había despertado a media madrugada y que no lo había dejado dormir ni un poco, aquella reunión a la que había sido invitado y que negó a ir. También cobraba sentido del porque solo él la veía: estaban destinados a conocerse. La fiesta era el lugar donde ellos se mirarían por vez primera, quizás se hubiesen enamorado de la manera más poética y romántica existente: a primera vista. Pero ahora y en esas circunstancias solo se veía como una tal vez que quizás jamás existió.

_—No seas imbécil Edward, anoche estuvo genial con todas las chicas ahí dentro, baile y poco ropa, excepto por una chica tonta. Creo que bebió demás y terminó en el maldito hospital pero fuera de eso ¡Estuvo genial!-_

Emmet la había visto, su amigo había visto cuando ella fue llevada al hospital por la sobredosis y posiblemente conocía a la mujer que había drogado a Bella.

—¡Creo que sé a dónde podemos ir a buscar una pista!

***:-:***

Salieron en medio de la noche en busca de Emmet McCarthy. Casi tuvo la necesidad de tomarle la mano al caminar pero aquellas ganas se reprimieron, primero porque Bella se incomodaría por su acercamiento y segundo porque lo verían como demente al notar que se _sostenía _del aire. Llegaron al bar y el musculoso de cabello negro se encontraba bebiendo _Whisky _con un par de mujeres a los costados.

—¡Edward Masen!- gritó de sorpresa- ¿tú por estos lados? ¡Hasta que sales del castillo vampiro!

—¿Qué tal Emmet?- contestó avergonzado, aquel lugar lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—Nada, nada. Solo comparto un poco de tiempo de calidad con estas nenas- contestó abriendo los brazos mientras las mujeres de cargado maquillaje le guiñaban un ojo- Chicas, él es mi buen amigo Edward. Vamos, vamos… Mímenlo, le hace falta al pobre chico.

Bella frunció el ceño en cuanto las mujeres se le aproximaron y no pude evitar darle un codazo a Edward en las costillas.

—¡Auuch!- se quejó apretando los dientes, lo que hizo que los _presentes _se desconcertaran mientras Bella sonreía satisfecha a sabiendas que él la veía y sentía.

—¿Estás bien?- preguntó el forzudo.

—Sí- contestó sobándose el costado- es solo que… Me quiso dar un calambre- prosiguió mirando a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella le sacaba juguetonamente la lengua- pero no vengo a buscar _compañía_. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Sí que estás raro hombre pero ¿Cuándo no es así? Lo siento niñas, hablamos más tarde- contestó besando a las dos mujeres.

—Nos vemos después guapo- comentó una mientras la otra se despedía coquetamente con la mano.

—_Adiós zorras-_ espetó Bella furiosa lo que provocó que Edward sonriera.

Si ella estaba celosa, eso le fascinó.

—¿De qué quieres hablar amigo?- interrumpió Emmet bebiendo de su trago.

—Bien ¿recuerdas que hace algunos meses me invitaste a una reunión en este bar y no asistí?

—Claro ¿Qué ocurre?

—Esa noche una chica fue hospitalizada ¿sabes quién fue?

El enorme chico juntó sus dos cejas en forma de concentración y tuvo la ligera sensación de que aquel recuerdo _interesante_ volvía a su memoria.

—¡Claro! Bueno, me refiero a que recuerdo la noche. La chica es o _era_ amiga de _Tanya_, la mujer que hace tiempo quería conocerte.

—_¡Tanya!_- expresó Bella recordando- _pregúntale si sabe dónde está_.

—¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?- preguntó Edward de inmediato.

—¡Uy hermano! Eso va a hacer medio difícil, se fue de la ciudad porque al parecer la estaban demandando por contrabando de drogas y no le quedó más opción que huir.

—_¡No!-_ expresó Bella desesperada- _¿Ahora cómo sabré que pasó? _

El chico de ojos de verdes la miró de forma paciente y expresándole con ternura que todo estaría bien.

—¿Sabes si la chica tenía familia o llamaron a alguien para avisarle?

—Mmm… Me parece que tiene una hermana mayor pero no supe si la localizaron ya que su esposo y ella viajan frecuentemente por negocios. Quizás nadie cuido de la chica, si es que sobrevivió.

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a vidriarse e instintivamente comenzó a llorar. Edward la abrazó, si, enfrente de todos pareció un loco pero no le importó. Su amigo la miró con extrañeza y paso saliva ruidosamente.

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso Emmet! Tranquila, eso no es verdad, tú estás bien, todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo- contestó acariciando el aire o al menos eso Emmet presencio.

Salió del lugar _solo_. Todos en aquel bar miraron a Edward Masen como el demente que hablaba con el aire.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Bella estaba muy callada. Entraron en silencio uno detrás del otro ahogando el suspenso que en el lugar se percibía. Los ojos de la chica se tornaron sin vida, ya no había alegría en ellos. Edward trató de animarla pero nada funcionaba. Veía como el mundo se le venía abajo, casi a la misma velocidad con que desaparecían sus ganas de vivir.

—Esto es absurdo, debería dar por hecho que no hay más para mí.

—¡Bella, no digas eso! No te rindas.

—Es absurdo Edward, hace meses de lo sucedido. En este punto creo que estoy muerta.

—¡No, no es verdad!- gritó exasperado parándose de la cama para caminar nerviosamente por el lugar- eso no es posible.

—No te aferres a algo que no es probable para mí, yo ya no tengo más que hacer aquí.

—¡NO!

—¿No qué Edward? ¿Por qué te niegas en dejarme ir?

—¡PORQUE TE AMO!

Por fin lo había dicho, por fin después de tanto tiempo lo había sacado de su corazón. Él la amaba con locura, la necesitaba para vivir. Cada momento vivía agradecido con su presencia y era tan indispensable como el aire, lo sabía con cada caricia que le daba, con verla a los ojos, con su ausencia: la amaba incondicionalmente.

—Edward… No, por favor.

—¿No qué? No lo puedo evitar, te amo Bella, eres todo para mí.

—No es posible… Tal vez estoy…

—No lo digas, tú estás viva. Sé que estamos destinados a estar juntos, sé que nos íbamos a conocer y a enamorarnos. No sé si tú me ames de la misma manera pero de haberte conocido antes te habría hecho el amor esa misma noche, habría cantado hasta el amanecer para ti, te hubiese besado hasta doler y después de ese instante en que me hubiese perdido en tu cuerpo, jamás te hubiese dejado ir.

—No sigas…- dijo llorando mientras Edward la tomaba de la cara para sostenerle la mirada.

—No puedo detenerme, tan solo dime que no me amas Bella. Mírame a los ojos y dímelo porque de ser así te juro que solo te ayudaré a saber lo que quieres y me iré de tu vida, será como si jamás nos hubiésemos conocido.

—Edward… No, por favor.

—Dilo, solo dilo Bella…

—No puedo, no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque…

—Dilo- suplicó con los ojos cerrados- solo necesito escucharte.

—Porque también te amo.

El universo mismo de Edward Masen se unió en esas cuatro palabras. Si, su amor imposible le era correspondido. La tomó y la abrazó con sed de su amor necesitado. Miró sus ojos con tanta ternura y pasión, un beso fugaz unió sus labios con los de ella. La calidez de su caricia le llenó hasta el más frío sentimiento que alguna vez tuvo, paseando y delineando cada centímetro de su _piel_ sedosa.

Como acto escrito del destino acomodaron lado a lado sus cuerpos en la amplitud de la cama, los dedos de Bella se mantuvieron en constante movimiento trazando círculos en la espalda del hombre que le comía la boca. Aquel acto glorioso hizo sentir a Edward como nunca en su vida, quería devorarse por completo a besos el delgado cuerpo su precioso _ángel_. Sí, su ángel como él la llamaba, aquella mujer quien desde el principio de cuentas había pedido ser salvada y al final ella lo salvó a él. Los besos entre los dos se intensificaron y en aquella necesidad de caricias el cuerpo de la chica despidió calor en cada movimiento de su piel.

Edward descubrió la punta tirante de su pezón con la suave punta del dedo y la rodeó a través de la ligera tela de su blusa. Tanto tiempo tratando de tocarla y por vez primera la sintió en plenitud. Cuando sustituyó el dedo por la boca, ella jadeó. La cálida humedad de aquel beso envió descargas de placer directamente de su seno al centro de sus piernas. Pero cuando él chupó la yema tirante, tirando levemente con los dientes, su jadeo se convirtió en un profundo quejido.

Edward suspiró sin separarse de la piel de su ángel.

—Esto —dijo a media respiración— es en lo único en lo que quiero pensar, no hay mañana, solo hoy.

La besó suavemente mientras aquella distancia recorrida de besos hizo estremecer la piel de Bella.

Deslizó los dedos hasta la planicie de su vientre, y con su mano grande y fuerte cubrió con delicadeza su monte de Venus.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo te he esperado —Barrió con el dedo la comisura de su feminidad a través de la tela—. Temiendo no conseguir que me ames como yo te amo a ti —Bajó la cabeza para besarle el cuello— Y entonces deseo estar dentro de ti y conseguir que te deshagas. Quiero hacerte el amor como un loco mi amor, quiero sentir tu cuerpo confundido con el mío.

La chica cerró sus ojos ante tales palabras, sintió como la tela desaparecía de su cuerpo en una danza infinita de roces y mimos. Entreabría la boca en cada vaivén donde el hombre que amaba recorría su cuello. Le levantó las caderas suavemente y le separó las piernas para acomodarse. Apoyó las manos junto a los hombros de Bella, para aguantar el peso de su torso, se deshizo de cada obstáculo que los dividía y en un segundo se miraron a los ojos para confundir sus sexos. Miró sus ojos chocolates en cuanto notó que yacía dentro de ella, asustada le acaricio el rostro y besó su frente como una promesa de amor eterna.

Ir despacio se le dificultaba, cada movimiento adictivo los descontrolaba. Hacerle el amor al ángel le fue el acto más sublime en su vida, casi tan bello como haberla conocido en aquel vagón.

—Edward…

—Dime mi amor- contestó en el suave movimiento de sus caderas.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Los movimientos eran descontrolados, la suavidad de las caricias había desaparecido para tornarse en pasión y fuego desmandado. La chica le pidió que le tomara de la mano en cada movimiento y no le apartara la vista de sus ojos. Gruesas gotas de sudor le recorrieron el cuerpo y el frío ser de la chica en ese momento parecía que jamás existió. La habitación se llenó de su calor, su aroma. El perfume de ambos confundidos entre besos y movimientos placenteros, jadeos desmedidos, te amos susurrados, sonrisas cómplices, abrazos fuertes que los unían más, miradas apasionadas. Sabían que eran el uno para el otro.

—No puedo, no dejaré que te vayas.

—No lo permitas mi amor- contestó pegando su frente con la de él y enredando su pierna derecha a sus caderas- yo no deseo irme de tu lado.

—No, no te irás Bella- espetó halando la pierna más a su cuerpo provocando que la penetración fuese más profunda, real y placentera- no lo permitiré.

El aceleramiento de sus caderas fue más intenso al fin de provocar que gruesos gruñidos salieran del pecho de Edward. Bella aruñaba su espalda de manera desesperada mientras se mordía los labios llegando al momento sublime del clímax en donde juntaron sus frentes para dejar salir sus calientes alientos y abrazarse como si de lo contrario el mundo se acabara.

—¿Me amarás al amanecer?- preguntó recostada en su grueso pecho.

—Por siempre mi ángel.

***:-:***

Aún no salía el sol. Bella se paró frente a la ventana de la habitación para ver el sol nacer, unos gruesos brazos recorrieron su cintura desnuda mientras unos labios le recorrían el cuello. Cerró los ojos instintivamente para acariciar el alborotado cabello broncíneo.

—Buen día.

—Hola- contestó sonriente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Veo salir el sol, es tan hermoso.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta?

—Solo un par de horas, me siento tan feliz que hasta dormir a tu lado me es necesario.

—Te amo.

—Yo a ti, ojala pudiera desayunar contigo y compartir todas esas cosas.

—No pienses en más, lo harás- dijo tomándola entre sus brazos- solo sé feliz conmigo, te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo mi amor.

Caminaron de la mano con rumbo a la cocina en donde Edward comenzó a hacer el desayuno mientras Bella lo miraba recargada desde la mesa. Se sonrieron cada vez que se veían pero ella se sentía intrigada ¿cómo era posible que, sin tener un cuerpo _físico, _él_,_ la hubiera desnudado y hecho el amor? La única respuesta que ocupo su cabeza fue: el cariño. Los sentimientos mutuos que existían entre los dos habían materializado su ser, sin importar la lógica que ella conllevaba, él le había hecho el amor a su alma.

Pero no dijo nada, ahí vestida con su antigua ropa, frente al chico de cabello alborotado, por fin en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz. Edward terminó por hacer su comida, en sí se sentía más que feliz por tenerla a su lado, tantos meses su corazón en cautiverio lo habían hecho perder la razón pero ahora su ángel lo ataba al mundo.

—Me encanta como se ve tu cabello bajo mis manos- comentó besándole la cabeza.

—Gracias, es reconfortante cuando tú me miras.

—¿Mirarte?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Es decir, el día en que te conocí estuve gritando hasta que alguien se dignara a escucharme. Caminé toda la noche por la ciudad y la gente no me veía. Subí a ese vagón derrotada esperando a que aquel tranvía me llevara a un lugar seguro y no me equivoque porque me llevó hasta a ti.

—Y jamás me iré, mi amor.

—¿No te importa?

—¿Qué?

—Que no pueda estar contigo_._

—Esta noche te hice el amor y estuviste conmigo- respondió acariciando su mejilla pero Bella se apartó.

—¡No me refiero a eso! Mírame, quizás no envejezca nunca. Mi cuerpo _físico_ no estará contigo, solo soy un maldito fantasma.

—Bella no digas eso.

—¿Cómo no quieres que lo diga?- preguntó levantándose de su asiento- Te amo Edward, de verdad que si. Pero no puedo atarte a un futuro que no tiene ni principio. Necesitas de alguien de verdad, alguien real.

—Tú eres todo y más.

—Debo irme, antes de que las cosas se compliquen.

—¡NO!- gritó tomándola del brazo- no te puedes ir y dejarme solo.

—Es por tu bien- comentó llorando.

—¡Al carajo lo que pase! Te necesito Bella, te amo. No puedo estar sin ti.

La chica se quedó estática y no pudo evitar besarlo con desenfreno. Ahí en esa caricia, Edward colocó su mano en el lugar de su corazón para sentirlo, si ella estaba viva.

—No te atrevas a dejarme porque no te dejaré.

— No, no me iré.

Profundizaron el beso en una danza infinita entre sus lenguas. Aquella sensación poderosa que hacía vibrar las piernas de la chica era como flotar en las nubes o mejor aún era como volar. Si ella era un ángel Edward le había dado sus alas.

—Te amo Edw…¡AHHHHH!- gritó de manera desesperada tomándose la cabeza y cayendo al piso retorciéndose de dolor. Un dolor profano que jamás había sentido.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó asustado mirándola con desesperación.

De haber sido una persona _presente _le habría checado el pulso cardíaco, las respiraciones y todo ese prólogo médico que se hacía en caso de una emergencia pero ahí se sintió impotente.

—Edwar-d m-ee quier-ee-n maa-atar-r.

—¿Quién? ¡Bella respóndeme!

—¡E-ee-lla est-aa conm-mii-go! ¡Busca a Alice!

—¿Dónde? ¡Mi amor, dime algo!

La presencia de Bella se esfumó poco a poco, como la última vez que había desaparecido con sus ojos chocolates gritando de dolor y agonía. La quiso tomar entre sus brazos para así mantener su _cuerpo_ junto a él pero al abrir sus ojos se había marchado.

—¡BELLA! No, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando, por favor nena vuelve, por favor- imploró llorando- te voy a encontrar mi amor, te lo juro.

Se paró de donde estaba y tomó su chaqueta de cuero. Bajó las escaleras que los separaban de la calle y en un intento desesperado robó un auto para dar marcha en busca de ayuda.

—¡Deténganlo!- gritó el dueño del auto.

La primera persona que se le ocurrió fue Emmet, él era el más indicado para ayudarle. Condujo a más de 180 km/h en un arranque desesperado y en menos tiempo del que se imaginó, se encontró en el bar que su amigo frecuentaba. Entró sin importarle a quien se llevaba a su paso, solo quería atar cabos y encontrarla.

—¡Emmet necesito que me ayudes!

—¿Qué pasa Ed?

—Sube al maldito auto.

En el transcurso del camino Edward le explicó de pies a cabeza todo lo que le había pasado los últimos meses a causa de su amada ángel -exceptuando la parte íntima de la historia- en un principio Emmet lo miró como si estuviese bajo el efecto de alguna droga y no le creyó. Aquel hombre de muchos libros se había imaginado la historia más sorprendente y entretenida de su vida, todo un soñador.

—Vamos amigo ¿no dirás que es cierto?

—¡Carajo! ¡Es verdad! Necesito que me ayudes a localizar a Alice Swan o Hale- respondió llorando- si no ella se va a ir para siempre.

—¡Mierda! Estás llorando.

—La amo, haría cualquier cosa por ella Emmet.

Al ver aquel hombre derrotado por alguna razón le creyó. Buscó su teléfono celular en sus bolsillos para después marcar un número de una blanca y fina tarjeta: la de una chica. Rosalie Whithlock, una despampanante rubia de ojos azules originaria de _Miami_ se había marchado del bar donde se encontraba la noche anterior. Conversaron hasta el amanecer, ella era la primera chica linda e interesante que había pisado el lugar por casualidad o causa del destino ¡no lo supo! Le había entregado una tarjeta de su trabajo y el de su celular, en ella le había indicado que se encontraban en el lugar por meras cosas personales de su jefa: Alice Swan.

La famosa diseñadora había sido llamada con urgencia por su hermana menor quien se encontraba en un hospital en estado crítico hacia varios meses y le pidió que la acompañara siendo además de empleada, su amiga. Ella y su esposo, viajaron desde Londres en cuanto fueron localizados ¡Vaya lío! Buscar a una chica a través del mundo. Apenas habían arribado la noche anterior. La hermanita había presentado signos vitales fuertes y mostraba una enorme –aunque pequeña señal- de recuperación ¡había movido sus dedos! Aquella esperanza se había inflamado.

—La llamaré- espetó Emmet colocando su teléfono en su oído dirigiéndose al piloto- Hola nena soy Emmet ¿me recuerdas? Necesito un favor, ¿podrías decirme en que hospital está la hermana de tu jefa? Es que necesito saberlo, es urgente… Un amigo de la pequeña Swan está buscándola como loco… Por favor…- imploró mientras Edward conducía como loco mirándolo de vez en cuando- gracias Rose, de verdad que te debo una. Te llamó en cuanto pueda- y colgó.

—¿Y bien?

—Está es el _California Hospital Medical Center_ está en el 1401 S Grand Ave.

Edward condujo como un desquiciado mientras Emmet lo miraba de forma preocupada. Quiso saber que tramaba aquel chico de expresión horrorizada pero no preguntó nada. Llegaron corriendo a la entrada del enorme edificio en donde la recepcionista miró a Edward con gesto asustado y pálida piel.

—Busco a la paciente Isabella Swan- dijo agitado.

—¿Y usted es?

—Edward Masen su… amigo. Me informaron que está aquí.

La mujer buscó en sus archivos de manera monótona sacando de quicio a Edward con su lentitud mientras miraba a Emmet de manera aburrida.

—Isabella Marie Swan, si aquí esta ella. Se encuentra en cuidados intensivos pero tiene un estado crítico, me temo que no puedo dejarlo pasar a menos que usted sea familiar de la chica.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—Lo siento su familia ya está aquí.

—¡USTED NO ENTIENDE! ¡TENGO QUE VERLA!- gritó golpeando con el puño el escritorio haciendo que le mujer se aterrorizara.

—Cálmese o llamo a seguridad, este es un hospital no una taberna.

—Amigo, tranquilízate-comentó Emmet agarrándolo del brazo- Ya ideare un plan.

***:-:***

El forzudo de enormes ojos se acercó a la mujer para coquetearle.

—Dime ¿cómo te llamas?

—A-aandrea-contestó nerviosa.

—Bello nombre Andrea, yo soy Emmet, disculpa a mi amigo es un tanto impulsivo.

—Ya lo creo.

—Dime Andy- dijo sensualmente mordiéndose la boca- ¿tienes novio?

La chica se sintió derretir por el joven de cabello oscuro, casi se profesó desmayar pero no lo hizo. Edward por su parte se escabulló aprovechando la distracción de la mujer y subió por el elevador sin saber a dónde con exactitud se dirigía. Movió los pies de manera nerviosa y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Ahí en la pared, se mostraba un mapa enorme de todo el hospital, rebuscó rápidamente en donde se encontrara _cuidados intensivos_ y agradeció cuando por fin lo encontró. Corrió por las escaleras en dirección a los dos pisos restantes y aquel lugar más silencioso que los demás le dio miedo.

Caminó en el enorme pasillo en donde había enormes cuartos de ventanas transparentes y al quedarse frente a una, su corazón casi se detiene.

En la habitación 4567, su lindo ángel dormía. Su belleza era opacada por enormes tubos respiratorios, agujas, sueros y gigantes aparatos que marcaba el pulso de su bello corazón. Se recargó en la ventana llorando: por fin la había encontrado.

—Disculpe ¿quién es usted?- pregunto una delgada chica de cabello oscuro, con ojos chocolate como su cabello junto a un rubio de ojos azules: La hermana de Bella y su esposo.

—Emmm soy Edward Masen.

—¿Conoce usted a Bella?

—Sí, ella es mi… amiga.

—No sabía que Bells tuviera amigos- intervino el rubio- eres el primero que viene a verla.

—Es complicado, tarde tanto tiempo en encontrarla- espetó Edward con sinceridad.

—¿La conocía hace mucho?- preguntó la mujer.

—Algo así.

—Me alegra un poco que esté presente- contestó con tristeza- ella y yo no fuimos tan unidas y al menos un amigo la llorará.

—¿Lloo-orarl-ee?

—Si- contestó con nostalgia- mi pobre niña será desconectada, no tiene remedio. No hay esperanza para ella.

—¡No!- gritó enfurecido- no la pueden desconectar.

—Está decidido, Bella podrá descansar de tanto sufrimiento.

—¡NO, NO, NO, NO! Bella no se puede morir, ella está viva.

Edward caminó nerviosamente por el pasillo para después fijar su vista en la cama donde el ángel _dormía._ Gruesas lágrimas se derramaron y apuñó los ojos con violencia pero al abrirlos, la imagen que tuvo enfrente fue más desgarradora aún: Bella se encontraba parada frente a su cuerpo, mirándose con nostalgia mientras finas lágrimas le resbalaban por las rosadas mejillas.

—_Gracias mi ángel. Hiciste todo cuanto pudiste_- y sonrió de manera triste_._

—No te vayas- imploró Edward.

—_Ya no hay nada más para mí, te amo-_ cerró los ojos y se esfumó_._

—¡NO!

Un grupo de médicos llegó por el ascensor en busca de la habitación de Isabella Marie Swan para desconectarla. Edward horrorizado colocó sus manos en la cara para correr rumbo a la puerta donde se encontraba y así hincarse frente a su cama.

—¡Oiga! Usted no puede entrar ahí- gritó la hermana pero al chico no le importó.

Ahí en ese lugar besó sus frías y suaves manos, aquel tacto gélido no le interesó porque la había sentido aún más fría que eso. Con lágrimas en los ojos besó su frente, mejillas y nariz.

—Bella, mi ángel despierta por favor nena, por favor- imploró.

Los médicos entraron de manera molesta trayendo consigo a los guardias de seguridad mientras Emmet les seguía el paso de manera asesina.

—Sáquenlo de aquí- ordenó un doctor.

Los enormes sujetos de seguridad casi sacaron a rastras al hombre del lugar pero Emmet no se lo permitió ocasionando que Edward tuviese un segundo más de chance con Bella. Se paró frente a la cama, la miró fijamente y besó con ternura sus fríos labios mientras apretaba su mano.

—Siempre te amaré Bella- fue lo último que pudo decirle antes de ser arrancado con violencia de su lado.

—No te opongas chico- dijo un guardia amenazándolo con un paralizador.

—¡Suéltelo!- gritó Emmet.

—¡Silencio!- vociferó uno de los médicos- sé que es difícil pero la chica no tiene remedio, su sistema está destruido y, le suplico señor que si desea estar presente se comporte, ella merece respeto.

Edward comenzó a llorar de manera desesperada en silencio mientras todos se adentraban en la habitación y él se quedaba afuera con su amigo.

—Lo lamento Ed.

El chico solo negaba fuertemente con la cabeza mientras escuchaba el ruido de las voces dentro de la habitación.

—_Isabella Marie Swan, paciente femenina de 20 años de edad, en coma por sobredosis de narcóticos y sistemas nervioso destruido además de severos trastornos en sus órganos será…_

Ya no quería escuchar más, ya no. Se deslizó suavemente por la pared con las manos en su cara sin consuelo mientras los guardias de seguridad lo miraban con pena. Aquel cuadro silencioso fue interrumpido por el _bip_ de la máquina que no mostraba signos vitales en el cuerpo de la chica. Todo se había terminado.

El llanto de una mujer resonó en la habitación, Alice la hermana salió abrazada a su esposo con gesto derrotado y miró al chico con gesto de tristeza.

—¿Por qué no querías que la desconectara?

Edward la miró con los ojos rojos y mirada derrotada, ya no importaba nada.

—Porque la amo.

***:-:***

A los pocos minutos se habían marchado todos, le había pedido a Alice que le permitiera quedarse con ella y no se lo negó. Su amigo Emmet apareció a su lado con Rosalie, quien había llegado minutos antes y había presenciado toda la escena. Le pidió que lo dejara solo porque quería estar solo con su Bella. Cerró la puerta para hincarse frente a ella, la abrazó fuertemente y besó sus suaves mejillas para darle calor.

Comenzó a cantar bajito _Patience, _la canción que la había hecho dormir la primera noche. Al terminar, besó delicadamente sus labios, tomó su mano sin soltarla y se recostó sobre su pecho llorando. La bella durmiente, no despertaría.

Los segundos le parecieron eternos y aquel silencioso pecho comenzó a sonar débilmente: El corazón de Bella palpitaba levemente. Edward se asustó e intentó salir corriendo por un médico, aquella emoción precipitada le había hecho olvidar que sabía algo de medicina y en aquel arranque desesperado quiso salir corriendo del lugar pero los fuertes dedos de la chica le apretaron la mano para no dejarlo ir, como si aquel tacto divino la uniera a la vida de nuevo.

Se detuvo en un segundo y miró maravillado la forma lenta en que abrió sus ojos chocolates. La chica se miraba asustada y desconcertada, notó la forma en que sus dedos se unían a los del hombre de ojos de color jade.

—Mi ángel… Tú despertaste, volviste por mí Bella…- dijo llorando emocionado y besándole la frente.

Entreabrió los labios por aquella forma en que Edward la llamaba, se sentía confundida ¿desde cuándo estaba así?

—Tú… ¿Quién eres?

***:-:***

La recuperación asombrosa de la chica había sido noticia nacional. ¡Dos minutos oficialmente muerta! Los médicos no se explicaban aquel hallazgo milagroso y sin lógica terrenal, todo era cuestión divina o meramente sobrenatural. Habían cambiado de habitación a Bella para medicarla por aquel letargo de más de 6 meses, su hermana estaba más que nunca cerca de ella, cuidándola en todo momento. Edward por su parte había entendido que todo aquello que había vivido su ángel no lo recordaba. Había olvidado hasta su nombre y decidió no acerarse a ella, marcharse del lugar donde se quedó por algún tiempo y buscar un departamento para terminar su último semestre de medicina. Los días para él era monótonos y fríos pero se sentía feliz por alguna razón: si la había ayudado.

Las siguientes semanas, quizás meses- el tiempo ya no importaba- se le paso viviendo con su hermana en una enorme mansión que le intimidaba. Extrañaba su viejo departamento, sus libros y pinturas. Cuando estuvo recuperada le imploró que la dejara volver, que estarían en contacto pero que deseaba regresar a su hogar y escuela. Alice aceptó a regañadientes aceptando la promesa de que se verían de vez en cuando y la visitaría ahora que esperaba un bebé de Jasper.

—Prométeme que te cuidaras Bells.

—Te lo prometo Alice.

Viajó de Miami a los Ángeles en un vuelo bastante cansado. Después de tanto tiempo, recostada, sus músculos atrofiados le pesaban más de lo normal pero poco a poco la sensación desaparecía conforme realizaba sus ejercicios. Llegó a su entrañable edificio, buscó en la margarita de cerámica su llave y entró lentamente casi saboreando la esencia del lugar. Miró que el lugar estaba completamente aseado y ordenado, como si alguien lo hubiese habitado en su ausencia. Entró al lugar con pereza y notó que los libros estaban en orden distinto- o al menos como los recordaba-.

—¿Qué rayos?

Caminó hacia su habitación y vislumbró una gruesa figura mirando a través de la ventana, sintió miedo pero al querer retirarse el hombre volteo.

—Hola…

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

—Solo… Vine a recoger mis cosas, es decir las que me faltaban.

—¿Tus cosas?

—Sí Bella, viví un tiempo aquí. Con tu permiso obviamente.

—No sé de lo que habla ¿quién es usted?

Edward sonrió tristemente, ella lo había olvidado. Había borrado de su memoria todos aquellos recuerdos suyos, cuando se conocieron, hicieron el amor, cuando juntos miraron amanecer… Todo se había ido.

—Soy Edward, ángel mío.

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Porque te amo.

—Yo no te conozco- dijo con miedo.

—Pero yo a ti sí.

—No es cierto.

—¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?

-Aléjate.

Pero Edward la tomó entre sus brazos suavemente y respiró su aroma, por alguna extraña razón para Bella su perfume también le era conocido.

—Sé que no te gusta que te llamen Isabella, prefieres Bella aunque tu hermana te llama Bells y tu padre te llamaba _Campanas. _Sé también que amas mirar el amanecer y tienes una canción favorita de _Robbie Williams_: "_Feel"._

—Basta- pidió- eso lo pudiste haber averiguado con cualquiera.

—¿Y cómo sé que Pintas cuadros y te gusta dibujar? Aunque escondas tu cuaderno detrás de los libros de _Shakespeare _– dijo acercando su boca a la suya- también sé que cuando haces el amor te gusta que te tome de la mano, que te muerdes la boca cuando llegas al máximo punto de placer y que te gusta que te mire a los ojos.

—¡Basta!

—No mi amor- dijo tomándola de la cintura- no puedo detener mi amor por ti, te amo, te amo con locura mi ángel.

La besó con temor al principio pero al sentir su boca, Bella reconoció esa caricia maravillosa. Movió sus labios de manera acompasada y se entregó a ese beso apasionado sin medida ni restricciones. Tomó su cabello entre sus manos y se sintió agradecido por aquella sensación: ella lo había reconocido. Acaricio su cintura por debajo de la ropa, la delgada mujer se estremeció de manera placentera por aquel _primer _roce.

—Edward… Eres tú… Perdóname por favor mi amor, mi ángel.

—No digas nada, solo bésame.

A tientas llegaron a la cama. Él por encima de su cuerpo comenzó a desnudarla con vehemencia, casi como rito sagrada en una llamarada de amor a punto de explotar. La chica acaricio su cabello alborotado a manera de atraer su cuerpo más hacia el suyo. Poco a poco la barrera de su ropa iba desapareciendo hasta quedar desnudo uno encima del otro. Separó sus piernas con delicadeza sin dejar de besarla y bajó hasta su cuello para depositar un centenar de besos ahí. La piel de Bella se estremeció en aquel contacto y suplico con la mirada que jamás le soltara la mano.

—Te amo, siempre será así.

—Lo sé mi amor, lo sé.

Unieron sus cuerpos lentamente, perdiéndose ella en sus verdes ojos y él en los chocolates. El vaivén de ambos comenzó a acelerarse, soltó una de sus manos para girarla de lado y soportar su peso, alzó su pierna encima de sus caderas para mantener su gruesa palma por encima del muslo mientras pegaba su frente sudada. Bella comenzó a aruñar su espalda, las contracciones de sus paredes hacía que aquellas caricias le fuesen más placenteras.

Edward se giró para quedar debajo de Bella, la alzó suavemente lo que provocó un jadeo involuntario de regodeo. Se alzó de manera que quedó sentada en su miembro y aquellos movimientos hicieron que tuviera la necesidad de tomarla de las caderas para hacer más rápidos los movimientos. Los labios de la chica se tronaron rojizos en cada vaivén, los mordió con la vista fija en el techo sin abrir los ojos y pasando sus manos en su espeso cabello castaño. Aquella Diosa danzante excitó más al hombre enamorado que la poseía y la tomó de las manos. La chica bajó la mirada jadeando para ayudarlo a sentarse pero sin dejar de estar dentro de ella. Se miraron a los ojos en todo momento mientras la boca de ambos se abría por cada embestida.

—Te necesito Bella, te necesito- dijo besándola dulcemente para después morder el lóbulo del oído de su ángel lo que provoco que se estremeciera.

Los movimientos eran descontrolados y en un momento de éxtasis, placer y amor llegaron al punto máximo de la pareja, bombardeando de infinitos orgasmos a los dos enamorados.

Amanecía ya en el pequeño departamento. El sol iluminó levemente la ventana del lugar donde ambos yacían recostados, desnudos y enamorados. Edward comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en la hermosa piel de la chica quien despertaba levemente por su delicado tacto.

—Buenos días- saludó sonriente.

—Hola- contestó ella medio adormilada pero feliz.

—¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo me hiciste una pregunta?

Bella sonrió claro que lo recordaba.

—Claro, ¿Me seguirás amando al amanecer?

—No.

—¿Qué?- preguntó con tristeza.

—No te seguiré solo amando hasta ese entonces… Te seguiré amando hasta que dejes de ser mi ángel.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo seré?

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con un _por siempre?_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, para mí fue super increíble escribirlo.

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SI GUSTAN DARLE FOLLOW/FAVORITE...**

**_Tal vez, solo tal vez... Edward Masen te visite esta noche para decirte que serás por siempre su ángel..._**


End file.
